Magic Protectors (my version)
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: A few years ago, everyone Anna knew turned against her. Her boyfriend left her, her sister ignored her again and the whole kingdom blamed her for a crime she didn't commit. After so much, Anna leaves Arendelle with no intent of returning. She finds a group of people who may be able to help her. Their names? Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Moana. Lesbian!Elsa, Meridelsa
1. Chapter 1 i didn't killed anyone!

Anna didn't know what happened until she woke up to her sister, Elsa glaring at her. She had a dangerous face on, and it was the angriest Anna had ever seen her sister. Anna had no clue what was happening, and she didn't know why her sister was glaring at her.

"E-Elsa? What's happening?" Anna asked nervously.

"You know what happened, don't fuck with me." Elsa snapped. That was another thing too, Elsa never cursed, the worst she would say was "hell" or "damn". Elsa always thought that cursing was too immature.

Anna blinked, "I honestly don't know what is going on."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Well let me explain it to you, since you're so incompetent. You went on a rampage and killed 100 members in my kingdom!"

It took Anna a few seconds to process what Elsa has told her, and when she finally did, her stomach was sick with guilt. "I-I did what?"

"You heard me."

Anna couldn't remember doing this! Why couldn't she remember doing this?!

"Elsa, I swear, I didn't do this!" Anna protested, "I can't remember doing this."

"I watched you Anna! I watched you slaughter my people to death! I couldn't stop you, because you're my sister and what could I have done? I would've killed you again!" Elsa raged, and then calmly, but viscously added, "You weren't the sister I thought you were."

"Elsa, there has got to be another explanation! I don't remember killing those people, I had no reason to kill those people." Anna added.

Elsa glared, darkly, "You're right. You had no reason to kill those people! You just did!"

Elsa turned and walked away, but as she left, Anna heard her mutter, "And they call me the murderer"

After hearing this, Anna burst into tears, sobbing quietly. She couldn't believe she made her own sister hate her.

Anna tried to go to Kristoff for comfort, but he denied her as well, saying they should break up. Anna went up to her bedroom, staring out the window, wondering what the hell happened .

As she did this, an invisible figure watched her sympathetically, knowing what happened. Poor girl.

The figure, who went by the name of Jack Frost, didn't exactly know what happened, but he had watched Anna during the attack. It wasn't her it was just her body. Her eyes were a glowing purple, not the color blue like they normally were.

Jack had taken an interest in the royal family, and while he found it interesting that Elsa had powers just like him, he really loved Anna's attitude and optimism about everything. It was a shame this would happen to her...or anyone really.


	2. Chapter 2 anna finds out she has powers

Three Years Later

Anna sat alone in the tavern in a nearby, surrounded by big, drunk men. She got a cup of beer, which she sipped little by little, trying not to get drunk. She didn't want to imagine what ways these men would take advantage of her if she wasn't completely aware of her surroundings.

Anna observed her surroundings carefully, in case someone decided to attack her. She sat by a window, tapping her fingers nervously, and watching the stars outside. The sky was awake.

Anna smiled at the memory of her childhood, but frowned when she remembered her sister, the angry looks given to her years ago. Her sister had apparently married, according to rumor, a woman named Merida. Good for her.

Anna sighed, staring at the beer in her hands, which was barely gone. The only reason Anna came into the tavern was to escape the cold of winter air outside for a while. There was no point of staying longer, if it was just as painful.

Anna wrapped her cloak around her arms and headed towards the door, to brace the cold snow storm. When Anna was halfway towards the door, a hand squeezed tightly around her wrist.

"Where are you going, little girl?" his gruff voice asked.

Anna glared, pulling her wrist out of his tight grip, and shoving the guy away, with her above average strength. Her fear was rising, but Anna could hide fear pretty well.

"Get away from me." she growled.

As she continued to walk towards the door, she felt her emotions rising; fear, loneliness and a little bit of anger. Soon, she felt someone sneak closely behind her, but Anna turned around, and simply punched him in the face, and watched as blood ran down his nose.

Wow, that felt good. Anna thought, remembering the time she punched Hans.

More men continued to come at her, and Anna's fear had reached its peak. She closed her eyes, and held her hands out preparing for what was to come; but nothing came. When she opened her eyes, she saw the men dangling in vines.

What the heck?

"Witch!" Someone cried, and Anna looked around seeing who twisted the vines around the angry men. Magic wasn't a foreign concept to Anna, as she had a sister with ice powers, but for people outside of Arendelle, it wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't common either, and in many places, it wasn't accepted.

"Witch!" Someone screamed, and Anna noticed everyone looking at her. Were they accusing her of being a witch? She was completely ordinary! Then she looked down, and saw the vines were attached to her hand.

As her head filled with confusion, her stomach filled with fear, and her heart filled with a desire to get out of there as soon as possible. She stared at her hands, confused. She didn't have powers! That was her sister!

As Anna looked at her hand, she watched the vine unattach itself from Anna's hand and tie around the men's bodies. How did it do that? I didn't even ask it to!

As the men struggled to get out, Anna took the chance to run as fast as she could, and get away to think.

She burst out of the bar, and after the freezing air blasted her in the face, her internal fear turned into a feeling of a relief, and the feeling continued to grow and grow as she ran out. She looked behind her, and noticed a trail behind her, in which the snow was parted. Was that part of her powers?

No, you don't even know if they're powers, yet. Anna reminded herself, maybe she was just daydreaming! That was the only plausible explanation.

Your sister has powers, what makes you think you wouldn't?

Anna groaned at her unrestful mind, and at how difficult it was being. Of course, she thought of the possibility, but she always came to the same conclusion, If I had powers why haven't I discovered them yet?

This was why she was so confused, and worried right now. If she had powers, why hadn't she ever discovered them? She felt water streaming down her face, as tears of frustration ran down her cheek. She had nobody to go to about this. Her frustration turned to sadness.

She felt so scared, so confused and everyone she knew turned against her. Her sister, who would hug and comfort her when feeling these feelings of confusion? Hated her now. The man who would put her needs before her own? Left her. She had nobody to go to.

Soon, her tears turned to crying, and Anna was letting out loud sobs, trying to gasp for breath in between tears. She tried to stop, but her emotions were coming out, emotions that she had suppressed for along time. Emotions Anna didn't even know she was suppressing,

She was so distracted by her sadness and anger, that she was startled when she heard a woman say, "Are you okay?"

Anna shook her head, without looking up and not wanting to say what was wrong, "It's a long story."

The woman crouched beside her, and Anna noticed she was wearing violet, "You also don't want to talk about it? I understand."

Anna looked up, wondering who was talking to her, and she was shocked when she recognized the face. It was a princess from another kingdom, named Rapunzel. She remembered her having shorter brunette hair, but knew that she had been given, several times before, long, blond hair. Anna definitely remembered Rapunzel, but Rapunzel didn't seem to recognize her- they only met once after all.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

A few kingdoms over, Elsa wandered the rooms of the castle, wondering where her wife was. A couple of years ago, Merida and Elsa married, which made their kingdoms unhappy, but they didn't care. One should marry for love, not duty.

As Elsa wandered the castle, she came across a room, that Elsa had avoided for three years now. It was her sister's room. As she looked at Anna's room, her stomach filled with guilt and regret.

She remembered being so upset by Anna's actions that she refused to listen to her side of the story...This was why she avoided this part of the hallway, because every time Elsa passed by her room she was reminded that Anna was no longer there.

Elsa gave Anna's door a quick glance and left it, not giving it a second look. As she walked back to her room, Merida came running toward her, with a panicked look.

"They chased a girl out of a tavern because she defended herself from drunk men!" Merida exclaimed.

Elsa simply sighed. She knew it probably wasn't as bad as Merida was making it sound, but she still felt a tingle of worry in her stomach. Being chased out of a tavern was the least that had been happening to magic users lately; people had been getting injured, enslaved and even killed...what if she was next?

"Do you know her name?" Elsa asked.

Merida shook her head, "No, nobody knows this girl."

Elsa tried to assure herself and Merida, "It's probably nothing. Just another rumor."

Right. A rumor. That's what they said to assure themselves that they weren't in trouble, but both of them knew different.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack watched as Anna walked into the cave, with Rapunzel, the girl he had met only months ago. Her and Moana were the only ones in a while who had been able to see Anna, and it wasn't easy getting Rapunzel to believe either. For Moana, she already believed. She didn't see frost and snow much, but she had seen and things even weirder and out of the ordinary.

Rapunzel had read books about Jack Frost for years, and couldn't convince herself that he was anything more than fiction. Moana tried and tried to convince her that he was real, but she only believed her when she was saved by a gust of ice on a warm summer day.

Hiccup...was another story. He still didn't believe anyone when they said Jack Frost was real.

As Rapunzel walked in, she smiled at Jack, and Jack simply nodded at her, observing the situation carefully. Jack had occasionally checked on Anna since that day years ago, but not as much as he used to. Shortly after Anna ran away, he chose to form the Magic Protectors, choosing his members carefully.

"Where are we?" Anna asked, curiously. As Jack observed her, she realized she looked different...She still had some of her childlike innocence, but she looked more mature, more worn down. She was cowered in dirt, her braids were sticking out all over the place.

"We're in a cave, heavily guarded by magic." Rapunzel explained, efficiently.

Anna simply nodded, believing it immediately. Magic had always been present around her, whether she knew it or not, so believing that the cave could be magically guarded wasn't a new concept to her.

However, in recent years, tolerance of magic had been slowly seeing away, and people's trust towards people with magical abilities had been deteriorating. More and more strange occurrences were happening, more people with powers had been going on killing sprees, and hadn't remembered anything about what happened during the killings. Similar to Anna.

Except Anna supposedly didn't have powers.

As Rapunzel sat Anna down on a large rock, and began to wrap her bloodied hand in her hair, Jack asked, "What happened,"

Rapunzel looked up worriedly, "Anna discovered she had powers tonight, and was chased out of the bar." she blushed at Anna, "I saw the whole thing."

Anna, looked around, confused and unaware of Jack's presence. Predictable.

"Who are you talking to?" Anna asked, curiously.

"My friend...you can't see him, but don't worry, I didn't see him at first either." Rapunzel assured for, "As for the hair? Well..."

Rapunzel began to sing, "Flower, Gleam and Glow, Let your power shine, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine.."

As Rapunzel sang, the hair she wrapped around Anna's hand began to glow. Anna stared at it, slightly shocked. Even though Anna was used to magic, new magic always was interesting to see. Jack still found it interesting, but not surprising, how Anna had powers. The only reason Jack was so interested in the Arendelle Royal Family was because of their mother.

Before their mother became queen, she was a peasant girl, who lived in a small village where Jack first woke up. She was the first one to spread the stories of Jack Frost. Although she based it off of her brother, who apparently died months before, Jack took a liking to her. He could've sworn he would see her look directly at him.

But of course, once he got excited, the girl simply shook her head, and muttered, "I must be seeing things."

Jack, frowned at those words, once again, he got his hopes up too high. Then she remembered making a deal with someone, that she would allow both her first born child, and possibly her second born child to have powers, if it ensured their safety.

"Jack!" Rapunzel exclaimed, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Anna's asleep!"

Sure enough, there laid the woman, who was in her early twenties, laid down, fast asleep. Her snores were so loud, they could be compared to a bear's growl.

Rapunzel looked down at her, "What happened to her? I have vague memories of her, but she was always so cheerful and warm, now she's kind of cool and detached."

Jack nodded, "I know. Let's just say, she's been through a lot..."

***  
Elsa had been having nightmares, ever since her sister left so many years ago, and although Merida tried to calm her down best she could, Merida simply wasn't a comforting person. So, when Elsa went to bed, she slept on her lap, where Merida could best protect her.

Elsa really loved her sister...Merida wondered what happened.

Tonight, however, they weren't alone, as Merida sensed a presence in the room. She wasn't at all scared though, as she knew exactly who it was. Once Merida began to hear Elsa's light snores, she sighed, "Moana, you can come out already."

Soon, Moana brushed past the large, velvet curtain she was standing behind, almost tripping over the thick fabric. Moana rolled her eyes at her clumsiness, and then looked at Merida, and smiled lightly.

"Any word on the witch in the tavern?" Merida asked, watching Moana's light smile fade and her eyes glanced towards Elsa.

"Yes. We did, Jack told me immediately after I came back from visiting you..." Moana told her.

Merida noticed she was hiding something, and so she pushed forward, "And...?"

Moana glances towards Elsa, "Are you sure she's asleep?"

"She is. I wouldn't have started talking to you if she wasn't." Merida hissed.

To be honest, Merida didn't want Elsa to know what she was involved in, because all she'd do was scold her over the dangers of her decisions, but all her decisions were to protect Elsa.

Moana hesitated, and glanced towards her sister, "It was her sister, Princess Anna. She has powers."

It took Merida a moment to comprehend what she said, and she looked down at her wife, "This is wonderful!"

Elsa's sister was alive! Her sister was still out there somewhere, and a magic user, just like her!

"No, it isn't. Anna could be in great danger!" Moana reminded her, and Merida sighed, Of course. That's right.

"You can't tell Elsa," Moana advised her, "No matter how much you want to. She'll go looking for Anna, and life outside of Arendelle isn't welcoming to magic users."

Merida frowned. She had to hide the fact that she knew where her wife's sister was? Even after her wife spent years in a world of guilt?

"I know it will be hard, but Arendelle needs it's queens, and this could hurt your kingdom and its monarchy."

And with that, Moana was gone, before Merida could get in another word.


End file.
